El Cumpleaños de Arceus
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Arceus no le gusta celebrar la navidad y por ende su Cumpleaños pero alguno de sus Legendarios intentaran hacer que cambien de idea para esas fechas o eso intentaran


**Bueno aqui un fic Navideño que queria hacer pero teniendo en cuenta algo con el mundo Pokemon Arceus es el dios Pokemon asi que podria ser que el 25 de Diciembre seria su cumpleaños ademas de que al cumplir muchos ya ni importancia le da pero todos los demas legendarios si ya que es Navidad para ellos. bueno me cayo y les dejo el fic**

* * *

Capitulo 1

5 dias antes de navidad

El sol salía por las nubes que fuertemente dieron en la cara de cierto pokemon creador este cerro con más fuerza los ojos pero era inútil así que los abrió se levanto y estiro un poco salió de su lugar de reposo hacia su trono en el medio de la sala del origen no fue que dio dos pasos y ya choco con algo.

― _que es esto?_ ―Arceus con su pata saco lo que parecía un adorno navideño en eso observo el lugar lleno de adornos y un árbol miro para su derecha y vio a Dialga y Palkia decorando con un gorro navideño en cabeza de ambos

― _buenos días señor Arceus ansioso por su cumpleaños?_ ―Pregunto Palkia mientras tenia una caja con adornos y con una sonrisa en su rostro

― _no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños_ ―Dijo Arceus y los dejo seguir para que no los molestasen

― _porque? Todo el mundo lo celebra incluso el amargado de Mewtwo y usted no? Em palkia ayudame con el sombrero_ ―Pregunto Dialga sin entender y con el sombreo en los ojos , Palkia le acomodo el sombrero

― _No me gusta celebrarlo y punto además ya tengo muchos años de vida que ya se me hace monótono este dia ,ademas no deberían estar haciendo su trabajo ambos?_ ―Dijo Arceus dando un suspiro y para luego observarlos

― _ya comprobamos todo rápido pero eficientemente para venir a decorar aquí incluso giratina dijo que nos ayudaría pero donde se metió no te dijo que ayudaría?_ ―Pregunto Dialga observando a Palkia

― _me dijo que ayudaría pero ya debería estar aquí_ ―respondió mientras seguía decorando una parte de los pilares de la sala del origen

― _saben aun no los hecho porque con la decoración se mantienen ocupado no pelean y no me molestan_ ―Dijo Arceus mientras supervisaba el mundo los otros dos legendarios seguían con sus labores hasta que una figura negra emergió del medio de la sala del origen

― _Lamento la demora pero como sabran es difícil conseguir los adornos a buen precio_ ―Giratina apareció con varias bolsas en sus alas Palkia le ayudo a quitarlas de hay

― _También tu Giratina? Pensé que serias mas centrada que estos dos_ ―Dijo Arceus dando un suspiro de cansancio el mundo estaba tranquilo bueno en cierto punto varios Pokemons estaban decorando sus casas para la navidad ya había comenzado a nevar y la mayoría esperaba a Papa Delibird para sus regalos de las cosas que iso Arceus poner a cargo a ese Delibird de todo eso para su cumpleaños fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en toda su vida

― _Durmió bien?_ ―Pregunto Giratina dándole un beso en la mejilla Arceus se puso rojo y los otros dos legendarios cara de asco

― _no hagan eso!_ ―Grito Dialga con cara de asco

― _hacer qué?_ ―Pregunto Giratina con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

― _sus muestras de afecto frente a nosotros es raro ademas que nos cuesta a todos pero todos los legendarios verlos a ambos juntos_ ―Dijo Palkia con un tic en el ojo

― _tendrán que acostumbrarse verdad Arceus?_ ―Pregunto Giratina y observo que el dios Pokemon solo miraba a otro lado rojo de vergüenza ella solo rio

― _bien en que los ayudo?_ ―Pregunto Giratina y le indicaron que debía de hacer y comenzó con su labor

Así paso el dia los tres pokemons del tiempo el espacio y el mundo distorsión decorando sin autorización la morada del dios Pokemon que no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo tardaron al menos 3 horas en hacerlo ya una vez listo Arceus solo observo a esos tres tomarse un descanso para luego cada uno tomar su camino hacia su territorio donde seguirían con su trabajo o descansarían lo que hagan ellos haya

Arceus solo observo su morada toda decorada con tematica navideña el solo recordaba cuando esas fechas solo se limitaba a crear lo que le faltaba al mundo pero ahora era una celebración mundial para todos sus Pokemons quienes le celebraban el cumpleaños en eso el portal hacia la sala del origen se abrió dejando entrar a otras tres figuras mas pero estas eran dos iguales y una mas pequeña y rosada si eran ambos Mewtwo y Mew quien este ultimo venia con un gorrito Navideño y una bufanda al igual que la Mewtwo Hembra mientras el otro Mewtwo aparte de su gran alegría que opacaba a Mew venia solo con una bufanda verde y roja ademas de estar toda la cara cubierta de nieve

― _Hola Arceus_ ―Saludo Mew con su pata y una sonrisa mientras revoloteaba sobre el dios Pokemon

― _Hola Mew , hola a ambos Mewtwos_ ―Dijo Arceus observándolos eran escasas las veces que ellos lo visitaban pero cuando lo hacían tenia divertidas partidas de Ajedrez contra Mewtwo cosa que a ambos le gustaba la tranquilidad y la calma ademas de ese juego y por boca de la mayoría de legendarios ambos compartían el primer puesto siendo poco animados

― _Que los trae por aquí?_ ―Pregunto Extrañado el dios Pokemon

― _venimos a saludar y de paso buscar a Palkia ella junto a MewtwoY y yo íbamos a ir a comprar cosas para la fiesta_ ―Dijo mew con su característico buen Humor mientras MewtwoY asentía

― _pues acaba de irse..Olvidenlo ya volvio_ ―Dijo el al observar a Palkia salir del portal y las tres se fueron dejando solos a ambos amantes del a felicidad

― _continuamos la partida que dejamos pendiente ayer?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y Arceus asintio en eso los cristales del suelo se levantaron un poco haciendo un tablero de ajedrez junto a piesas que parecían de oro puro y ambos continuaron con su juego de estrategias

― _sabes de que fiesta están hablando Mew? MewtwoY no quiere decirme_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo mientras movía una de las piezas

― _yo creo que es por mi fiesta de cumpleaños_ _―_ Respondió Arceus mientras que con sus poderes movía otra pieza

― _cuantos años cumple?_ ―Pregunto el levantando una pieza de arceus

― _no me gusta recordar mi edad pero , Jaque Mate_ ―Dijo Arceus al mover su pieza vencer a Mewtwo

― _bien Jugado usted es uno de los pocos que me gana en este juego_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observándolo

― _digo lo mismo_ ―Dijo Arceus guardando todo

Luego de que Mewtwo Partiera junto a Mew y MewtwoY hacia su residencia volvió a quedarse solo así que decidió salir de la sala del Origen para tomar un poco de Aire al salir y observar el lugar desde lo alto observo el "pueblo" por así llamar las casas grandes que bien podrías consiguerarse mansiones en las que vivian los legendarios a ser algunos venerados tenían buenos ingresos en cosas millonarias en todas las regiones pero que ellos supervisaban desde ese lugar ya que vivian en una zona que era inalcanzable para los otros pokemons además que gracias a Mewtwo y Genecest que son los con mas intelecto en tecnología lograron camuflar la única entrada

― _ase mucho que no salgo_ ―Penso el y comenzó a caminar por un pequeño parque que habia en el centro llevándose la mirada de casi todos los legendarios que pasaban por hay al observar al gran único y ermitaño creador Pokemon pasar por hay eran raras pero muy raras las veces que se lo veía salir de la sala del origen

― _hola señor Arceus_ ―el se giro para ver a Cresselia saludarlo con una sonrisa quien traia un suéter navideño

― _oh hola Cresselia_ ―Dijo el con su tono neutral

― _es extraño verlo salir de la sala del origen a que se debe esto?_ ―Pregunto ella observándolo

― _queria algo de aire fresco ademas de ver cómo va todo por aquí ningún conflicto?_ ―Pregunto Arceus

― _bueno Groudon y Kyogre siguen peleando_ ―Dijo ella

― _Algun conflicto que valga la pena intervenir_ ―Especifico el

― _Pues por ahora Ninguno que yo tenga entendido_ ―respondió ella

Mientras tenían una pequeña conversación Cresselia con el dios Pokemon Cresselia recibió una bola de nieve al girarse solo observo a Diancie jugar junto a Shaymin y Phione en la nieve Arceus observo aquello

― _las tres son buenas amigas junto con latias_ ―Dijo Cresselia observando aquello

― _y latias?_ ―Pregunto el

― _sabe que ellos no salen porque su sangre es fría y no les agrada el frio_ ―Dijo Cresselia al ver al dios Pokemon

― _y vives sola?_ ―Pregunto Arceus tratando de generar otra vez conversación ya que como no salía mucho no mantenía contacto con todos los legendarios y no sabia que era de sus vidas como si le importara pero últimamente a querido saber mas

― _pues no estoy viviendo junto a Darkrai haya_ ―señalo una casa algo grande de dos pisos

― _se ve linda su casa_ ―Dijo el para luego levantarse de donde estaba sentado

― _creo que mejor volveré tengo mucho que hacer nos vemos Cresselia_ ―Dijo Arceus y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala del origen mientras observaba todos los demás legendarios

― _hasta luego señor Arceus nos vemos en su fiesta de cumpleaños_ ―Dijo Cresselia saludando y Arceus solo dio un suspiro

― _no es necesario celebrar ese dia no me importa mucho_ ―Dijo Arceus abriendo el portal para entrar a la sala del Origen y irse a dormir esperando que mañana sea un dia mejor pero sabiendo que no será así

* * *

 **bueno como abran notado en este fic ellos viven con trabajos y todas las cosas Humanas ya que no encontre otra forma de Hacerlo ya que si hubiera puesto Humanos seria un pequeño problema a decir verdad bueno como veran hay ArceusxGiratina les digo que no pude resistir poner esto ya que queria poner eso de forma comica bueno este fic sera corto ya que el fic quiero terminarlo antes de navidad jaja bueno nos vemos bye bye**


End file.
